Derek and Anna
by ButterflyAbigail
Summary: Anna is the new human girl to town who is running from her past. Derek is the hot, bad werewolf. When these two meet is it going to be sparks or blood flying?
1. The Meeting

**Derek and Anna  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
Anna's POV**  
As I put the last box in my car I turned to see my rocks, my family, standing there crying watching me as if waiting for me to tell them it was all a joke and I'm not leaving but I had to and they knew that. My dad was trying to comfort my mum but the way she was crying it was as if I was about to drop dead at any given second. My younger twin siblings Hazel and Jamie just stood next to each other looking at me waiting for me to tell them what to do next but the truth was I didn't know what to do now. I rushed over to them and we had a big last family group hug "You know Beacon Hills has had a lot of murders lately" Dad told me trying to get me to stay.

"Dad I have to go, I can't stay here anymore I'm sick of looking over my shoulder all the time waiting for it to happen again. I am getting out of here whether you like it or not to make a fresh start for myself" I explained to him and he nodded before he kissed me on the top of my head and told me the usual stuff like 'call me when you get there' and 'phone me if you need me for anything day or night' I gave them all one last hug before getting into the car and driving away saying goodbye to my old life and my family.

After the four hour long car ride to Beacon Hills I drove straight to my new house which was a nice small three bed house just on the outskirts of the forest, there was no neighbours and just no one around that I would have to talk to. I would go to work and come home that is it, I know it may not seem much of a life but to me this is better then the life I had in Miller's Creek.

Maybe I should have taken my dad up on his offer to come and help me settle in, it was going to take me ages to get all of these boxes in on my own, it took me ages to put the boxes I carried in the car and some where really heavy. Great. I put a CD on in my car, turned up the volume and started with the smaller boxes which were amazingly at the top of the pile in the car, I grabbed one and walked to the door.

Three hours later I was sitting in my new home surrounded by my boxes with my belongings, for the past hour I had been thinking about decorating ideas for each room and had even began unpacking some of the boxes, of course starting with my bed covers then my clothes and a few of the kitchen supplies I would need like 1 plate and 1 glass because I was on my own... Like I was going to be for the rest of my life.

I heard talking outside my window and peeked around the curtain but there was no one there, I reached in my handbag and got out my gun as I heard a loud roar and a bang, like something had fallen into the front gate, I opened the front door and seen nothing but a broken fence and as I looked around I walked over to the fence that had blood on it. I heard rustling so turned but there was nothing there and started making my way back towards my house but before I reached the porch a hand landed on my shoulder making me fall to the ground, I dropped my gun and heard a snarl over me and opened my eyes to see two yellowy amber ones looking back at me.

The eyes just looked at me for what seemed like hours but I knew it was only seconds then it was gone, the eyes were gone and there was running. Then there was a face over me and I screamed but then the face move. So I sat up and looked around and saw a man standing there looking as scared as I was "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just seeing if you were OK" He said and held his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Thanks... Yeah I'll be OK I'm just in shock. What was it?" I asked him.

"I don't know I just seen it run away" He answered.

The man came closer and held his hand out to me and I looked at it before grabbing it and he helped me stand up then he must of noticed how uncomfortable I was because he took a few steps away from me so he wasn't within arms reach "Are you sure you're OK? Do you need me to call an ambulance or anything?" He asked and I shook my head. He looked down at the floor and picked something up he put his arm out and I seen it was my gun and he took a few steps forward so he could give me it then when I took it he took a few steps back again "I'm Derek by the way, and you are..." He said.

"Anna" I said quietly.

"Hi Anna, I don't want to hurt you" I looked up and into his eyes "I can see the way you look at me, like your scared and I just want you to know that I don't want to hurt you I just wanted to make sure you were OK" He explained.

I felt like a total idiot! This guy has saved me from... Something and he's here asking if I'm OK and I'm standing here like he's about to slit my throat or something "Sorry I'm just... I doesn't matter, anyway thank you for scaring it away" I said and gave him a smile.

He smiled back and showed me his purely perfect white teeth "It's no problem, I'm going to go now..." He said and walked towards to where the gate once was and was about to walk away when he turned around "Do you want me to fix that in the morning?" He asked.

Was he a threat? I can't live like this I came to Beacon Hills to stop living like this "Sure" I answered and he smiled before he walked away.

**Derek's POV**  
As I walked away I couldn't get her beauty out of my mind, she had this beautiful natural tan and beautiful ocean blue eyes that you could sink in, she had long dark curly hair but underneath the dark colour of her hair you could see the blonde and red highlights shining in the moon. She was so scared of me and I know people tended to be scared after being attacked but I don't think it was that what scared her, she thought I was going to hurt her which made me question her past... What was she scared of?

I turned into my wolf form and followed Isaac's scent, he was not going to get away with hurting people and yes it might be a full moon but we needed to be in control of things now as there was no one new to town and me, Scott and Isaac where the only wolves left and as the sheriff now knows about the werewolves we would be blamed for every murder and attack in the town.

I found Isaac back at Scott's, I changed back to human form and knocked on the front door and once Scott answered I pushed my way in and went up to Scott's room where Isaac was sitting on the bed. When I opened the door Isaac cowered he knew he had done wrong and he was in trouble. The problem with telling Isaac off now though was the fact that because of the way his dad treated him you can't shout at him to much because he gets scared and I don't want a scared werewolf on a full moon.

"Derek I'm sorry I'm really sorry, I wasn't going to hurt her I swear but impulse just took over for a few minutes" He said and stood up off the bed and backed away from me.

"Look I know it's hard to fight the impulse from the full moon but you're going to have to try harder next time because next time you might actually hurt someone and with Stiles' dad knowing now we will be blamed for the murders and attacks OK?" I told him and he nodded.

"Was she OK?" He asked.

"Yeah just shaken up a little but she'll be fine and I don't think she'll be phoning the police so I think you're safe, I don't think she knows what you were" I explained.

"Good" He said and sat back down on the bed.

**Anna's POV**  
The front door knocked and I went to reach for my gun but I stopped and thought about what I had been telling myself all night 'I moved here for a fresh start and to be normal' people who are normal do not go and answer the front door with a gun in their hand! I walked to the front door and swung it open to reveal Derek from last night, the man who saved me "Hi" He said with a nice smile.

"Hi" I said and opened the door wider "Come in, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway" He nodded and came in and i closed the door behind us "I hope I'm not sounding rude or anything but I was hoping that if you do a good job on the fence then maybe you could help me sort this place out... Of course I'll pay you I don't expect you to do it for free" I explained.

"I'll make you a deal. If I help you fix the house up you won't pay me but you'll make me coffee and food" He suggested and we made it a deal "Actually I might have a few people that maybe able to help out" He said.

"Great I would be more then happy to have some more help, this house is perfect for me right now but it needs fixing up, no one has lived in it for decades apparently and it's just been left here to rot" I said "Are you sure you want to help, I mean you can say no if you want to I can always just get the builders in" I told him, I didn't want him to think he had an obligation to help me.

"Honestly it's fine, I'm in between jobs at the moment so I need something to do during the day otherwise I might go crazy" He said and we laughed before falling silent "You can tell me to butt out if you want but why are you so scared?" He asked.

I moved my gaze from him and took a deep breath "I was raped" I answered.


	2. Dinner

**Derek and Anna  
Chapter 2: Dinner  
Anna's POV**  
The look in his eyes was pity. He had pity for me and I didn't want his pity at all that was the last thing I wanted from anyone "Don't give me that pity look, I've had people give me that look for the past year" I said and he looked down "Sorry" I said as I thought I had been a little harsh in the way that I had said it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, can I ask what happened?" He asked.

For some reason I felt comfortable with Derek and I felt safe and that I could talk to him "Well this guy broke into my house and he came up to my room, woke me up by shining a light in my eyes so I couldn't see him, then he tied my hands up so I couldn't fight back and ripped my clothes off and raped me. Of course I called the police but after a six month investigation they couldn't find him it was as if he just disappeared, the only reason the investigation went on that long was because I kept getting letters through me door, text messages, phone calls all from him telling me that he was going to get me again and the next time it happened he would kill me. I moved house, got a new car, got a new phone everything and he still found me then I decided to move here because I was sick of feeling scared and helpless" I explained.

As I told him my story he had moved closer to me and put his hand over mine and it comforted me which was... Different "I'm sorry that happened to you" He said.

"Yeah I was pretty gutted it happened too" We both laughed slightly then we stopped and we just looked at each other in the eyes "You should probably start with the fence" I said quietly and he nodded before getting up and walking back out to the front.

I watched from the window as Derek worked on the fence and I knew it was hot outside so I went and got him a glass of lemonade, as I walked outside to him he had taken of his top and was hammering a post into the ground. Wow. I walked over to him and handed him the drink, he thanked me and gave me a gorgeous smile "It shouldn't take to long to fix, do you have any other things you wanted done today? I'd be more then happy to do them" He questioned.

"No just the fence for today but if your free tomorrow I have a few things in the house that need doing" I told him.

"Of course. Actually I was going to ask... You can say no if you want to... I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

Was he asking me out on a date? No one had asked me out on a date since the incident and he knew about it and he still wanted to ask me out "I would like that" I answered.

**Derek's POV**  
I pulled up in my car at Anna's house and debated on whether or not to just beep the horn or knock on the door and decided it's probably better if I knocked on the door so I got out of the car and went up to her door and knocked, it took only a few moments for her to answer the door and when she did I was gobsmacked at how beautiful she looked. She had on a pair of very skinny black jeans and a pair of black heels, she also had a white sleeveless top on which was slightly see through and I could see the outline of her bra through the top "You look great" I told her and she just looked down embarrassed, I held her hand and we walked to her car and I opened the car door her.

We got to the restaurant, it wasn't the most expensive place in town it was just a nice little place in the centre of town which was cozy and romantic, we were shown to our table which was by the window towards the back and we ordered our drinks and the waiter walked away to get our drinks.

During dinner me and Anna had ended up moving our chairs closer together and we were holding hands. I know it sounds silly as I had only known this girl for 24 hours but I like her a lot and there was something that was drawing me to her but then again the last two women I have slept with turned out to be serial killers so maybe I won't be sleeping with her just yet, I feel like as she opened up to me I should maybe be the same but that's more fifth date revelation.

We finished dinner and got a slice of cake to share then I drove her home, I walked her to the front door and we both stood there looking at each other. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't know how she would react to it so I just settled for kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, I have a few friends that can help out" I told her and she nodded.

I was about to walk away from her but she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back to her, she planted her lips on mine kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. All to soon the kiss was over and we smiled at each other and I watched as she walked into her house and closed the door behind her.

I arrived at my apartment and as I walked in I sensed Scott and Issac there so I went into my living room and seen them both sitting there playing my xbox "What you two doing here?" I asked.

"Got bored" Scott answered without even looking at me, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer but seen that they were gone "Scott!" I shouted.

"What?" He called back.

"Where's my beer?" I asked as I walked into the living room again.

"Oh me and Issac got thirsty and there wasn't anything here other then water so we took a beer" He explained "How was your date?" He asked.

What? I didn't tell him about my date "I didn't say anything about a date, how do you know about my date?" I asked.

"We seen you holding her hand walking into the restaurant... She's hot. Is she a serial killer?" Issac asked.

"No she's not a serial killer" I answered "Actually make sure you two and Stiles are free tomorrow I got a job for you three, make sure your here at seven am" I told them.

"Seven am?! It's the summer break!" They argued back, I slapped them both on the back of their heads and walked off to the front door so I could go out and buy MYSELF some more beer.

**Anna's POV**  
I heard Derek pull away in from the house in his car and smiled to myself as I thought about my date with Derek, only he can make the name Derek hot! He was gorgeous I can't believe I went on a date with him after knowing him for one day it's crazy but it felt right somehow like it was meant to be or something and I know it sounded stupid but it was true. I couldn't wait for him to come here tomorrow even if we wasn't going to be alone, he was bringing some people with him and I was excited to meet his friends.

That had to be one of the best kisses I have ever had in my life. He was sweet and tender as he kissed my cheek but I wanted a real kiss so I pulled him back and kissed him, the way his big, muscly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place as we kissed made me feel like nothing could ever hurt me.

Walking up to my bedroom I was about to open my bedroom door but a noise from outside drew me to the window on the landing and as I looked out I couldn't see anything or anyone out there. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my gun from it's hiding place and opened the front door and walked into the front yard and looked around but there wasn't anything here.

I went back into the house and locked the door behind me and went to go upstairs when I heard someone walk on my porch. I grabbed my bag which was sitting on the table next to the front door and got my phone out and ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked my bedroom door behind me and went through my contacts to find my most recent contact: Derek. I pressed the call button and heard the line start ringing.

"Anna is something wrong?" He asked.

"There's someone at my house" I told him.

"I'm on my way" He said and hung up. Ten minutes later I heard the door knocking loudly and wasn't going to answer it when I heard it "Anna it's Derek" He called out and I ran downstairs, threw open the door and ran into Derek's arms "You're OK I'm here, everything is OK I'm not going to let anything happen" He told me and walked me into the house closing the door behind him.

Derek walked me up to my bedroom and sat me down on the bed without letting go of me keeping me close to him "I swear to you there was someone out there, I heard them walking on the porch I swear to you Derek there was someone here" I told him.

"I know there was... I seen someone running away as I pulled up in the car. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you OK? I'm here now and no one is coming in" He said and I buried my head into his shoulder "I'm going to run out to my car and get my phone OK?" He said and I nodded.

**Derek's POV**  
When I pulled up I caught the scent of the man standing on Anna's porch and I was going to call Scott to come here and help me out and track the guy. It was a human guy I could tell so he couldn't of got far and he was going to be the only human wondering around here at this time of night, I walked out to my car and seen something white under the wiper so walked over and seen it was a piece of folded up paper, I picked it up and unfolded it and seen something written in black marker;

**_ANNA IS MINE_**


	3. DIY Day

**Derek and Anna  
Chapter 3: DIY Day  
Derek's POV**  
The sun shining through the window woke me from my sleep and as I opened my eyes I remembered where I was and what had happened last night, looking down to the brunette hair sprawled across my chest I couldn't see Anna's face but I could tell that she was still asleep by her heart beat. I looked at the clock and seen it was only 6am but I had to go and get showered, fresh clothes and pick up my little helpers from my place so somehow I untangled myself from Anna and wrote her a note explaining that I had to go and pick up my helpers and I would be back before 7:30am and if she needed me sooner then to call, I left the note on her bedside table and went outside to my car.

I drove to my apartment where I quickly jumped in the shower and put on some fresh clothes and at dead on 7am the front door knocked and when I opened the door I seen my three little helpers standing there half asleep, none of us said a word we just walked back down to my car and once we had got everyone in we drove towards Anna's house and as we drove I explained to them what had happened last night after I received the note on my car.

_Flashback  
ANNA IS MINE_

_I looked at the house and seen Anna looking out at the window at me and she seen me holding the note in my hand and I didn't want to tell her and freak her out but she needed to be extra vigilant, this must be the guy who was standing on her porch and the guy that raped her by the sound of the note. Anna did say that he used to like leaving notes for her and found her when she moved house so maybe he followed her here but this was going to be his last stop because I'm not going to let anything happen to her._

_Walking into the house Anna took the note out of my hand and looked at it, she scrunched it up and threw it on the floor "He's followed me here. Oh my God I can't believe I ever thought I could get away from him he is going to follow me until he kills me isn't he?" She asked me._

_"Look I'm here he isn't going to do anything OK? I'm friends with the sheriff so how about I have a word with him and get him to send out a patrol throughout the night just to check that you're OK and during the day I'll be here working" I told her trying to make her feel a little safer._

_"I moved here to stop being scared" She stated and started crying to I hugged her and held here close to me.  
End of flashback_

Stiles said he remembered me calling his dad last night and they were going to send out a patrol tonight just to drive around the place and make sure there's no one around who shouldn't be here and he said he was going to look into hotels, motels and B&Bs to see if anyone checked in around the same time Anna moved to town and do a trace on all of them to see if they can find out who he is but as I explained to Scott and Isaac I got his scent therefore I could sniff him out the next time he showed up and I was going to kill him.

Of course Stiles wasn't happy about that "My dad is under a lot of pressure to sort all the murders in this town, maybe you can hold off on killing him until he's out of town or something" He stated.

"Don't worry I won't leave the body for someone to find I'll get rid of it myself and I will tell your dad that I killed him and dumped the body where it will never be found and an investigation will never be opened about it" I explained to him as we pulled up at Anna's house and I knocked on the door, she answered the door in new clothes and a smile on her face "Anna these are my helpers Scott, Isaac and Stiles" I told her and she invited us all in.

"I made you all breakfast. You guys have got a long day ahead of you so I thought I'd make you some breakfast, it's in the dining room already on a plate with some orange juice" She said and the three boys practically ran towards the food "You know when I woke up alone I thought you had bailed then I seen your note, thanks for last night I really needed someone here" She explained and kissed my cheek as she walked towards the dining room.

After me and the boys ate a second helping of Anna's amazingly cooked breakfast we went to work starting in the basement which was not safe at all with the stairs looking like they were about to fall to pieces, Anna said she was going to the DIY store to get some paint so she could start decorating and I made Stiles go with her as I didn't want her to go alone now that I knew her rapist was in town but I needed Scott and Isaac here to help me with the stairs.

They were back within an hour and I heard Anna's musical voice call us all up there to help her unload, I was shocked to see lots of different coloured tubs of paint, paint brushes, rollers and all sorts of decorating stuff. We helped her carry it all into the living room which she said she wanted to get painted and ready for her new sofa which was supposed to be arriving in two days, I told the boys to carry on with the basement and I would help Anna paint the living room.

She had decided that she would have her living room cream with a 'feature wall' and on this 'feature wall' she would put up black wallpaper with a butterfly and vine pattern on and she wanted to go and buy a black rug to match the wallpaper once she had decorated. I got a ladder and started painting the ceiling whilst she started on the walls. Being this high up looking down at her I could see down her top and I did try to not look but it was extremely hard because they looked pretty perfect from here.

At 7pm we decided to call it a day on all of our work but we did get a lot done: we fixed the stairs going down to the basement, we put up bookshelves, A DVD and CD rack, put the TV for her living room up on the wall, painted the living room, got half of the dining room decorated, unpacked all of her kitchen stuff and put them in the right places, her washing machine and dryer had been delivered and we set them up and her new bed arrived which me and Anna did ourselves (I didn't want them in her bedroom no matter how much I trusted them).

"I would cook but I really don't have the energy so how about I just order a pizza?" She suggested and we all agreed, we ended up with three pizzas as we couldn't decide which one to get so we ended up with a normal cheese and tomato pizza, a meat feast pizza and a spicy chicken pizza, I paid as she only wanted a few slices of the meat feast and it didn't seem fair that she paid, whatever she didn't eat the rest of us surely did.

I had to drive the boys home so I made Stiles call his dad and get a unit to take a look around in about ten minutes, when I dropped them off I was coming back in wolf form to keep an eye out all night in case he does come back. I told her to lock all the windows and doors behind me, keep her gun close and call me straight away if she needs me for anything which she promised she would do.

After dropping off Stiles I started making my way to Scott's house to drop off him and Isaac "Are you going back to keep watch?" Scott asked.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Then turn around because me and Isaac are coming with you" Scott said and I knew that if I dropped them home and went there on my own they would show up shortly after me so just to save everyone time I dropped my car off at mine and we made our way there on foot and took up three separate positions around her house to keep watch.

**Anna's POV**  
I kissed Derek's cheek as he left and watched them as they pulled away in the car and drove off, I did as Derek said and locked all the windows, doors, grabbed my gun and kept my phone close in case I needed to call Derek. I hated having to rely on him so much as I've only known him a couple of days but I just feel safe when he's here, he's like my knight in shining armour always showing up when I needed him and it made me feel better and now that my rapist was here I was going to meed a lot of cheering up.

Walking into my bathroom I decided to take a shower and wash off all the dust, wood and paint I had picked up during the DIY Day that we had so I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on and left it for a moment to heat up and put my gun and phone on the windowsill near the shower so I could reach either of them if I needed them. I stepped into the shower and turned to face the window to let the water fall down my back and over my shoulders and as I looked out of the window I seen the same yellowy amber eyes I had seen the other night looking through.

I blinked and once I opened my eyes again the eyes were gone and it was just darkness outside the window, maybe I was imagining it as I was freaking out so much. I finished my shower quickly and wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my gun and phone before walking into the bedroom where I put them down on the bed and got out my night clothes.

A bang from downstairs which made me jump and I grabbed my gun and phone before walking downstairs where the door had been kicked in, I screamed before running upstairs when I got to my room I threw the door closed and locked it then I called Derek "He's here" I said as he answered and just as Derek was about to reply my bedroom door was kicked open and the face I feared and had nightmares about was staring at me.

"Hello Anna" He said with a smirk.

**Would really appreciate it if you could review this chapter once you have read it so I know you are liking the story so far, thank! BA xo**


	4. The Dead Rapist

**Derek and Anna**  
**Chapter 4: The Dead Rapist**  
**Derek's POV**  
I watched as the rapist kicked in Anna's front door and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom, I signalled to the others that it was time to fight and we made our way from our hiding spaces to the house. How had I not smelt him before that? Was he human? I shook all questions from my head and decided to answer them later and hatched a plan with the other two that they were to wait out here whilst I went into the house chasing him out and then once he was far enough away that Anna wouldn't see him we would kill him, brutally.

Scott and Isaac took up their positions as I walked into the house and up the stairs where I made my way towards her bedroom and once I was there I opened the door and seen Anna being pinned up against the wall by him, she seen me and smiled then I lunged at them ripping him off of h and throwing him across the floor where he laid there. I walked over to him and stood over him, grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor before punching him in the face a few times then dropped him on the floor.

He scrambled up and ran down the stairs and I looked at Anna once more before running after him, I could sense her watching from the window as I chased him into the forest where Scott and Isaac were waiting for him then once we were far enough away I caught up with him easily and pushed him to the floor before turning into a wolf and looked him in the face. I could hear his heart beating fast against his chest for he knew he was about to die. Scott and Isaac were next to me in seconds also in wolf form and we growled at him "Please don't kill me... Please I beg you for mercy, I will leave Anna alone I swear" He cried.

Did he really think that I was going to let him get away with this before he shed a few tears? I don't think so. I raised my claws in the air and slashed him across his stomach and he screamed out in pain as I struck him again and this again didn't kill him but then Scott and Isaac joined in and soon he was dead. I told Scott and Isaac to get rid of the body and to call Stiles and let him know that he was dead and I would call in to see his dad tomorrow to tell him to call of the search.

With that done I made myself look normal again and made my way to Anna's house, she was on the porch waiting for me and once she seen me she ran up to me and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and after a few minutes we pulled away from the hug and we looked at each other in the eyes and she leaned her head against mine and we kissed. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss that we had shared yet this one was full of urgency and passion and... Love.

Anna pulled away from the kiss and I walked her inside the house and up to her bedroom where we sat down on the edge of her bed "How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't. Something didn't feel right so I made my way over here and... Well it looks like I was right" I explained to her.

"You're covered in blood, what happened?" She asked.

"I killed him" I answered simply.

She gasped "What? What do you mean you killed him? Are you sure he's dead? What if the police find out that you did it?" She frantically asked panicking.

I put my hand on her shoulders to calm her down "Don't panic OK. Like I told you I'm good with the sheriff I'll tell him about it and he will hopefully let it go... He owes me anyway" I told her.

"He owes you? Does he owe you enough to cover you killing someone? I know that guy raped and stalked me and I'm not sorry that he's dead but I don't want anything to happen to you because of this. It's my mess and I didn't mean to get you involved in it I don't want you in trouble" She said.

"Trust me I won't get into trouble it'll be OK just... Don't tell anyone OK and everything will be OK I promise you" I told her and she fell into my arms crying.

Anna's POV  
I woke up with Derek's arms around me and he was breathing softly his chest moving up and down under his tight black t-shirt and everything that happened last night came rushing back to me and I got out from under his arm and went downstairs where my door had been fixed but was crooked and I went into the kitchen where I started making breakfast for both me and Derek.

Footsteps came down the stairs and towards me and seen Derek walking over to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and went to make some coffee "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed as a thank you" I told him.

"Sorry I heard you down here and came to see what you were doing, did you sleep OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I slept fine when I eventually calmed down... Look I want to say thank you for last night I know how much trouble you can get in for what you did and you didn't have to but you did and I just wanted to... Thank you for everything" I said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Me and Derek sat in the dining room and ate breakfast then he said that he was going to go and get the boys to do some more work then he said when he dropped them off he was going to go and see sheriff to sort out what happened last night.

I can't believe this guy was dead. Derek killed him for me, he became a murderer for me, someone he had only known a couple days. All of this was moving to fast for me I needed to slow things down before I do something I would later regret, I hardly know this guy no matter how much I trust him I just need to slow down right now and focus on settling in my new job and making some new friends and I'm not saying I'm going to cut ties altogether with Derek just take things a bit slower.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles came through the front door without Derek and Scott explained he had gone to speak to the sheriff about something but they didn't know what about, they went straight to work whilst I went into the kitchen to make them some pancakes and orange juice and just as I was about to bring it out to them the front door knocked any as I looked out of the window I seen that it was my new sofa "Boys can you come and help me please?" I called out and moments later they came to me at the front door "It's my new sofa and it looks quite heavy" I told them.

9pm and it was time for them to go. Derek had been gone most of the day clearing things up with the sheriff and had only been here a few hours but he was going to drop the boys off but I wanted to speak to him before he went about us taking things a little bit slower "Derek can you go into the living room so we can speak... Alone" I said and he told the boys to go and wait in the car.

"Derek I want to thank you for everything you have done for me the past couple of days I really appreciate it... Everything. You didn't have to do all of this for me and you have and I do thank you it means a lot, but Derek we have only known each other for a couple of days and things seem to be moving really fast for us. I think me and you need to slow down a little, I'm not saying we should stop seeing each other but maybe you should sleep at your place and maybe go on some dates to get to know each other better then we can do the sleepover thing, I really like you and would really like to go out with you" I explained.

He nodded and stood up from his seat "I'll call you" He simply said and walked out the front door.

**Derek's POV**  
I got into the car and everyone was sat in silence I knew Scott had been listening and they were dying to ask me 'how was I feeling?' But they kept their moves shut which was good for their health. I can't believe she had practically dumped me after everything I had done, of course I understood that she was a nervous person because of her past but I didn't think she wouldn't want to see me anymore.

When I dropped hem off home I went to my apartment and went for a shower before making myself some dinner and going into the living room and putting the TV on. I thought things were going well between me and Anna and she trusted me but maybe she didn't trust me as much as I thought she did even after everything I had done for her.

A knock at my door made me jump away from my thoughts and I opened the door and seen Anna standing there on the other side "Hi" She said softly.

"Hi er... Come in" I opened the door wider for her to come in and we went through to the living room where we sat down on the sofa "Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked.

"No I'm fine thanks, I wanted to speak to you actually about what I said to you at my house... I think I made a mistake. I was laying in bed and all I could think about was your arms around me and how much I wanted your arms around me making me feel safe secure, I missed them and it sounds silly as I've only known you for a couple days but it feels right" She said.

She moved closer to me on the sofa and put her hand on my knee "Anna I want you to be safe and happy that's all I want and you don't sound silly because I feel the same way. We might have only known each other a really short time but if something feels right then it feels right there's nothing we can do about it" I told her.

We moved closer together our breaths hitching and we kissed.


	5. The First Time

**Derek and Anna  
Chapter 5: The First Time  
Anna's POV**  
Me and Derek have been an official couple for six months and things were going great between us. He was such a great boyfriend he was always taking me out for dinner or to the movies, he buys me flowers for no reason, the few nights he doesn't sleep at mine he makes sure everything is locked up so no one can break in and hurt me, he buys me amo for my gun and takes me to target practise so I can look after myself and best thing about him is he's been patient with me. Yes we've been together for six months and we are a really close couple but we haven't had sex yet and that's mainly due to me and my past, I was scared to have sex and it was stupid because I felt safe, comfortable and happy with him and we were in love with each other but because of what happened to me I was scared of doing it.

Derek has been great though he understands everything and he knows I need time, every time we are physical with each other he takes things slow and always makes sure that I am comfortable with what we were doing and he understood when I said I needed to stop. When we did stop he would put his arms around me kiss the side of my head and whisper the magical words 'I love you' and we would go to sleep wrapped in each other.

Leaving work I walked out to the car park and seen Derek standing by his car waiting for me, I rushed over to him and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist then we got into the car "Good day?" He asked.

"It was OK, the boss is being a bit hard on us but nothing I can't handle" I told him.

"Good, I was thinking how about I make us dinner tonight and you can sleep over? And as you don't have work tomorrow I was thinking that we could have a nice lay in and if you're lucky I might even make you breakfast in bed" He said.

"Sounds great, could we stop at mine so I can pick some stuff up?" I questioned and he nodded.

When we got to Derek's I told him I was taking a shower and he said he was going to start making dinner. I locked the bathroom door behind me and looked in the mirror at myself and took a deep breath before turning the shower on and stripping my clothes off, I grabbed my razor from my shower bag and Derek's body wash and once the water was warm enough I hoped in the shower.

Once I was out of the shower I went into Derek's room with my overnight bag and the first thing I did was dry my hair then I put on some make up but only a little bit then I put on my best underwear and put my pink silky nightgown on over it, tonight was the night, I checked myself out in the mirror and then walked out to kitchen where I seen Derek putting dinner on a plate.

He turned around and seen me standing there and looked shocked "Wow, not that you don't look hot or anything but why have you hade such an effort it's just dinner" He said.

"Well I was hoping that after dinner me and you could have an early night?" I said and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Screw dinner" He stated and rushed over to me kiss me.

As he kissed me we walked backwards to Derek's room and he kicked the door behind us and as we laid down on the bed he laid down first and had a hold of my hips as I straddled him and leaned down and kissed him on the lips then his cheek and down his neck. Derek sat up as I took off his shirt and he threw it over to the other side of the room then he flipped us over so he was above me, he linked his hands with mine as he kissed down my neck to my breasts.

He removed his hands from mine and undone my robe and once it was off he threw it over his head and I helped him take off his jeans which he dropped down the side of the bed and I leaned up and kissed him again. Our hands roamed each other's body getting to know the feel of each other and we kissed like we needed to and it was going to kill us if we didn't then what happened after that was for us to know.

**Derek's POV**  
When I woke me and Anna we in the same position we went to sleep in, we were spooning and she had her body curled into mine and I had my arm around her and we were holding hands. Thinking about last night and all of the things that we done and how much fun we both had made me smile, she fit to me perfectly like we were made for each other and I decided to give her something as she gave me something great last night.

I untangled from her and made sure she was still asleep before getting out of bed and go out some clean boxers and put them on before walking into the kitchen were last nights dinner was sitting forgotten about, I put the forgotten dinner in the bed and started making breakfast and I decided on something simple and went with bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice for us.

Once I made breakfast I went into the bedroom and seen Anna still asleep, I put the food and drinks on the bedside table and rubbed Anna's back "Anna wake up" I said quietly to her and she stirred but didn't wake up "Anna" I said again and she turned in the bed and opened her eyes "Hey, I made you breakfast in bed" I told her and she smiled.

She sat up in bed and put the covers over her chest and I handed her the plate which she took and thanked me then I handed her the glass of juice and she put it next to her on the other bedside table "Thanks... I am starving" She said and tucked in to breakfast as I got back into bed and put my plate on my lap.

We did eventually get out of bed after having some breakfast and some more personal activities, we got dressed and decided to go out to the mall as it was Anna's birthday next week and i wanted to get her a present she didn't know about but I thought it best to go with something she liked.

We ended up in Macey's because for her birthday next week her family were coming to visit her and they going for dinner so she wanted to wear something nice "You're not doing anything next Friday are you?" She asked.

"No" I answered.

"Do you want to come to dinner and meet my family?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I'll go but be aware parents don't seem to like me" I told her and she laughed.

"I'm sure they'll love you, my sister Hazel will defiantly like you and will probably have a crush on you" She said.

Anna found a dress she liked and once she tried it on and decided that it looked nice she decided that she was going to have it. I told her I would treat her to it and told her to some shoes and I would get her those as well and I had decided that I did want to get her a little surprise present and was going to get her it when she was at work on Monday.

We went back to Anna's so she could put away her new shoes and dress somewhere so they would be safe until next Friday "So maybe you should tell me about your parents, like what do they do? Or whatever boyfriend are suppose to know about their girlfriends parents" I said.

"Well my mum is a chef and my dad owns the restaurant she works at. My sister Hazel and brother Jamie are twins and they are only sixteen so they are still at school but they work at the restaurant at the weekends and stuff, they are teen parents so they are going to look quite young when you see them, they had a 'shotgun wedding' K guess then a few months later I was here... My mum will be nice to you but my dad might be a bit... Rude. He will ask you uncomfortable questions and will judge you within the first five minutes" She explained.

"So it will be an easy meet then" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it'll be fine and they will love you because you make me happy and after what happened they will be pleased to know that I have been able to move on and be happy and that dick didn't ruin my life completely" She said.

"Will I have anything in common with them? You know sports or something?" I questioned.

"Baseball! My dad is a die hard baseball fan" She answered.

"Great that should give me a few brownie points right?" I asked.

"Yes it will... Fancy staying here tonight?" She asked.

"Why not?" She leaned down and kissed me "Why don't you go and get your stuff and I'll make us something to eat?" I nodded and we kissed goodbye.

I got to my apartment but something didn't feel right, there was something wrong so I walked around the apartment but everything was in it's place nothing had been moved but there was a scent in my bedroom and a scent that I didn't recognise. It was a human smell as far as I could tell and they had been snooping through my drawers, the scent was on the handles and on some of the things inside the the drawer they had been moved around... They were looking for something but what?

Taking my phone out of my pocket I called Scott and Isaac and told them the situation and they were to come round and get a whiff of the scent in case they recognise it from school or something, I looked around the rest of the apartment but it was just the bedroom that had been tampered with. Whoever it was that had come in here knew what they were looking for and where it was which worried me.

Scott and Isaac arrived ten minutes later and had a sniff but they didn't recognise it either "OK well just in case go home, look the doors and be vigilant. If they're looking for something that I don't have then they might think you have it" K explained to them and they left, I grabbed my things and went back to Anna's house.

Once at Anna's I had a sniff around outside to make sure whoever broke into my place wasn't hanging around here "What took you so long?" She asked and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Scott and Isaac came round" I explained.

"I never thought you would be so close to two teenage kids, how did you become to be friends with them?" She asked.

"Well when I moved back to town to find out myself who set my house of fire and killed my family it was Scott's girlfriend Allison's aunt that did it and he helped me get her, from then we became friends and I offered to help him out whenever he needed it, Isaac on the other hand, he just wanted help so I helped and Isaac and Scott knew each other from school and they became friends" I explained to her.

"Well you're a nice guy" She said and kissed me.

**Please review! Thanks! xoxo**


	6. Anna's Birthday

**Derek and Anna  
Chapter 6: Anna's Birthday  
Derek's POV**  
Today was Anna's birthday and today was the day that I was supposed to meet her family and I may be Derek the big bad wolf but I was starting to get worried about the meeting because I never seem to get along with parents, not even my own parents half of the time. Looking over at a sleeping Anna I thought about her parents and what they might look like, what their personalities are and it scared me to think about because if I got angry I could revel myself and that's the last thing I wanted. From what she had be telling me about her dad he is the one who could possibly make me angry by asking questions I might not be comfortable with, Anna is a nice girl who has been brought up right so he parents can't be that bad right?

I kissed Anna on the cheek and got out of bed and went into the kitchen and made her some breakfast and brought it to her in bed "Anna sweetie, wake up" I whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled before turning around and facing me, I leaned down and kissed heron the lips "Happy birthday" I said and kissed her again "I made you breakfast in bed" I told her, she sat up and took the plate off me.

Once we finished breakfast we decided that instead of running around doing things all day we were just going to have a cosy day in and we started that by having sex in bed, then in the shower and then on the sofa. We were both a little tired after that so decided that we were going to watch a movie and have something to eat then after that it was only 2pm and we still had a few hours to kill before we were going to have start getting ready to go out to dinner.

Instead of waiting until later I decided to give her the surprise present now, it was a bottle of her favourite perfume which she had run out of last week "I'll be back in second" I said and run upstairs to my stuff and got the perfume out of my bag which. I had already wrapped up and had in a small gift bag and a card, I'm not going to lie the card was soppy... Well for me anyway and no way was Scott or anyone else seeing it! I went back downstairs and stood in front of her with the bag behind my back "Happy birthday" I said and kissed her before handing her the bag.

"Thank you! You didn't have to get me anything else the dress and shoes were enough but thank you" I sat down next to her as she opened the bag and unwrapped the present, she smiled and turned to me "I love it thank you I as going to buy some next week" She kissed me and opened the car;

_To Anna  
Happy birthday to you!  
Your birthday comes once a year,  
I want to make it special for you.  
I hope you like what is in store for you.  
You rock my world, Happy Birthday!  
Lots of Love  
Derek_

She put the card above her fire place and came back to the sofa and cuddled into me, I put my arm around her and we sat in silence enjoying each other's company then I smelt something. Something that I didn't recognise so I got up off the sofa and Anna looked at me weirdly as I went to the window and looked out but there was no one there "I'll be back in a second, lock the door behind me" I said and she nodded. I went outside and had a look around the place and took a few sniffs, whatever it was is close by. I followed the scent around and ended up in Anna's back garden and once there I couldn't see anyone so I went back into the house and locked the back door behind me "Anna!" I shouted out.

Anna came to me "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I heard something outside and followed it to your back garden but there's no one there... Wanna go to my place?" I questioned and she nodded and ran upstairs to get her stuff together.

I looked outside the window but I couldn't see, hear or smell anything so whoever or whatever was there was now gone... Maybe making it's way to my place? Anna came back with her stuff and we went out o my car and drove to my place "Do you think someone wants to hurt me? Or you?" She asked.

"I don't know. Look how about we go to my place and I call the sheriff and I'll speak to him OK" I said and she nodded "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to freak you out but... Well when I went home last night to get my stuff someone had been there looking through my stuff" I said to her.

"What? You're only telling me this now?! Derek why didn't you tell me this before? Why would someone be going through your things? Have you got something you shouldn't have?" She questioned.

"No nothing and I don't know what's going on so when we get to mine I will call the sheriff" I told her and I could see that she was worried something might happen and I didn't want her to be scared "Look I don't want you to be worried and scared, just remember what I did to that monster that raped you... I will do it again if I have to" I told her.

"You can't just keep killing people Derek, let the police handle it" She said.

"I want you safe and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, if I have to kill people to do that then so be it" I said.

We got to my place and she went straight to the sofa and sat down, I heard her sigh loudly and watched as she put her head in hands "Derek I've been thinking... What if the person that's rummaged through your apartment and came to my place tonight is a friend or something of the rapist and knew he was coming here, what if they're here to find out what happened to him and you get found out or something?" She suggested.

Surely a guy like him doesn't have friends?! "No it won't be and even if it is the sheriff has got rid of all evidence of him being here and I am the only person who knows where his body is so no one is going to find it" I explained.

**Anna's POV**  
Me and Derek arrived at the restaurant and I seen my family was already here so I hugged and kissed them in greeting as Derek hung back awkwardly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me "Guys this is my boyfriend Derek, Derek this is my mum June, my dad Jack, my brother Jamie and my sister Hazel" I introduced and they all greeted then we took our seats at the table and a waiter came and took our drink orders and said he would be back shortly to take our food order.

"So Derek have you lived here all of your life?" My dad asked him.

"Erm I was born and lived her until my late teens then I moved away for a few years then came back a couple of years ago" He explained.

"Why did you move away?" He asked.

"My family were killed in a fire and I didn't want the constant reminder, then I missed home so I came back" He told them and I grabbed his hand under the table because I knew how upset he got when he spoke about his family and what happened to them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what caused the fire?" He asked.

"A crazy woman called Kate" He answered and I knew that topic of conversation was going to stop.

No one really knew what to say to Derek but my dad made the effort and they started talking about baseball which was something they had in common and they got on so I left them to that and caught up with my siblings and my mum.

After we had been served dinner and eaten dinner we all made conversation and everyone made an effort with Derek which was nice to see then I seen out waiter and knew my desert was about to arrive but what I failed to notice behind him was a couple of more waiters wheeling out a trolley with a birthday cake on and my family and Derek started to sing with big smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Anna, happy birthday to you" I blew out the candles and the whole restaurant clapped and cheered before turning back to their own food. The waiter handed me a knife so I could cut the cake into slices and everyone gladly took a slice apart from Derek who said he didn't like the type of cake I had.

**Derek's POV**  
We all left the restaurant and me and Anna waved her family off as they drove back to their hotel, we said we would see them tomorrow then me and Anna drove back to my apartment but when we got there the front door was open so I went in first and Anna had hold of my hand tight as we walked through my apartment and I got the whiff of the same person I chased around Anna's the other day. As I walked through the apartment I seen that the whole place was trashed he was clearly looking for something but I just wasn't sure what they could possibly looking for.

Anna was so freaked out about the whole thing and because I didn't really feel like clearing up right now I grabbed mine and Anna's stuff and we went to her place instead but I made her stay in the car when we got there to make sure everything was fine and it was so I told her to get out of the car and we went inside "What are they looking for?' She asked freaked.

"I haven't got a clue" I told her.

**I have updated this chapter! **


	7. Getting Away

**Derek and Anna**

**Chapter 7: Getting Away**

**Derek's POV**

It's been a week since Anna's birthday and she was terrified about staying on her own as we still haven't found out who it was that had broken into our places, the strange thing was that they hadn't come back since so they must have got what they wanted but nothing of mine was missing so I was confused as to what they wanted form me and why. I had alerted Scott and all the others to keep an eye out for anyone that could be following them or something but whoever it was had dropped completely off the radar it was strange, either they found what they were looking for OR they were planning something big and something bad was going to happen, knowing my luck they were planning something big and bad.

Because of the way things were at the moment I was going to have to tell Anna the truth soon about me and what I was, she's going to start asking questions soon and I don't want to have to lie to her for much longer, she needed to know. For all I know the reason that the person has been around her house is because they were looking for me! Anna needs to know the danger she as in dating a werewolf, I was thinking that I might be able to get Allison to speak to her when I break the news because she knows how things work and she might be able to explain things better then I can.

Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I have been human when I met Anna because I have a gut feeling that all of this stuff going on right now is my fault because of what I am, unless Anna had some secrets of her own but she seemed just as surprised as I was about our places been broken into so unless she's a good God damn liar then I'm pretty sure it's down to me and being what I am, I just wanted to make things better again and keep Anna safe.

My front door knocked and I knew it was Anna, I could smell it was her so I opened the door and opened the door wider for her to come in which she did and she came with food, thank God for that I was starving! She went into the kitchen with the food and I followed her and kissed her as she put the food on a plate for me "Hey, did you have a good day at work?" I asked her.

"No" She huffed "My boss is just being a dick, one minute he tells me to do something and then when I've done it he asks me why I've done it… he's crazy and I swear he's losing it" She stated.

"Well I try and make your evening better" I told her.

"It's already better" She said with a smile and kissed me as we went into the living room and sat on the sofa with the TV on in the background "I was thinking this weekend that maybe we can get away and forget all of the problems at home and go to the beach" She suggested.

"Whatever you wanna do babe" I told her.

After dinner we just decided to relax with a film then we ended up taking a shower together then we went to the bedroom and what happened in there was for us to know then when we finished out activities we cuddled up in bed wrapped around in each other's arms "I'm so glad I came here this evening… because I had such a bad day at work I was going to go straight home but then I decided that I wanted to come and see you, I knew you would make me happy" She stated and we kissed.

When I woke up the next morning Anna had already left and gone to work so I was in the apartment alone. I dragged myself out of bed and made myself some breakfast and decided to go and pay Scott a visit at school to see if there was anything he found out, I knew he would be about to go on his break so I got dressed and hoped in my car and drove to the school and called Scott to tell him where I was.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to know if you had found out anything yet about the guy breaking into mine and Anna's place… I just think it's weird that he's disappeared into thin air" I told him.

"Yeah it is weird but I haven't heard anything sorry" He said.

My phone rang out and I seen it was Anna and I knew something was wrong because she doesn't call me when she's at work "Anna is everything OK?" I asked her.

"Derek some guy has smashed up my car and he's standing by it and waiting for me to come down, one of the girls in my office was going to call the police but I told her not to… can you come down here?" She asked me and I could tell that she was crying.

"I'm on my way" I told her "I've gotta go some guy has smashed Anna's car and he's waiting for her" I told Scott and he nodded as I drove off. I pulled up in Anna's work car park and I seen the guy waiting by her car and I got a whiff of him. It was the same smell from the person who trashed my apartment and as I got out of my car he laughed at me, I stormed over to him and punched him in the face then grabbed him around the fault and pushed him up against the wall "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Anna?" I demanded.

He just laughed a little bit "It's funny you don't know who I am but then again it makes it all the more fun because I know who you are" He managed to get in a cheap shot and punch me but before he got away from me I managed to grab him and shove him to the floor and punched him on the floor "Shall I tell you something else that's funny… I know what you are and she doesn't, you know I really hope I don't let it slip one day" He threatened.

We threw a few more punches at each other before he ran into his car and drove off at speed and as soon as he was gone Anna came running down to me and hugged me "Who is he? What did he want? Did he tell you his name?" She asked hysterically.

I tried to calm her down but that just didn't seem to work "He wouldn't tell me who he was or what he wanted he just laughed at me as I was punching him, he's strange. It was him though who trashed my place and who tried to break into your place but I still don't know what he wants" I told her.

She started crying and I just hugged her and tried to calm her down "My boss said I can come home" She told me and I escorted her to my car and we drove back to my place.

When we got back to my place she phoned her insurance company and made arrangements for her car to be toed to the garage and tomorrow she would meet with them and discuss everything with them in detail, I told her I would pay for any costs that she had to pay for it. She was so upset about the whole ordeal which is understandable "How about you take the rest of the week off work and we'll go to the beach earlier?" I questioned.

She called her boss at work and told him that she wouldn't be in until Monday next week that she had personal issues she needed to take care of and he told her that it was OK and he would see her next week. She took my car and drove to her place to pack some clothes and I stayed home and booked a place for us to stay for four days and when Anna came back I was just finishing the last of my things for the trip. I text Scott and told I wouldn't be back till late Sunday night and asked if he could keep an eye on my place and Anna's place until we get back to make sure no one was doing anything that they shouldn't be.

A few hours later we got to our hotel room looking over at the sea and as she stood on the balcony watching the beach I ordered us something to eat then I told her to get changed into her swim stuff because we were going to the beach, she went into the bathroom and came out in a leopard print bikini "Wow you look hot" I told her and kissed her.

We went down the beach and found a decent spot and laid our towels down and I decided to go for a swim and Anna said she would join me, she got out her waterproof camera and followed me into the sea where we started taking loads of pictures together of us in the sea and hugging and kissing each other "I'm glad we came here today" She told me as we laid down on our towels in the afternoon sun.

"I'm glad we came here today too" I told her and she leaned over and kissed me.

We spent a couple more hours on the beach then we made our way back to the hotel and decided to go out for dinner "I want something fattening, greasy and full of carbs!" Anna said as we were discussing what sort of food what we wanted for dinner. We both had a shower to get rid of the sea salt and sand out of our hairs and off our bodies and once we had showered we got dressed and ready and ended up at a fast food joint and got ourselves lots of food then we seen a little pub so we ended up having a few drinks before making our way back to the hotel.

Just as I got in the hotel door I received a text form Scott;

_Just got to Anna's place and all the windows have been smashed on the house, we've managed to get a hold of some and me and Isaac are putting them in now… you can pay us when you get back_

"Everything OK?" She asked.

"Everything's fine" I lied and kissed her.


	8. Finally The Truth

Derek and Anna  
Chapter 8: Finally The Truth  
Derek's POV  
Me and Anna had a great time away from all of our troubles at home but now we were back at home and we had to get back to reality and back to our troubles. I wish we didn't have to come back to this but we needed things we needed to sort out and if anything I want to know who this dick is and I want to know what it is he wants with me and Anna. I was hoping that Anna wouldn't notice the difference to her house because Scott assured me that he and Issac had cleaned up the mess and put in some new windows but we'll see.

I pulled up to Anna's house and I watched her as she studied the house "Something feels different" She stated. Damn it! We got out of the car and Anna walked towards the house as I grabbed the bags from the trunk, she opened the front door and walked in the house with me behind her and to me everything looked in it's place and you couldn't tell that the windows had been smashed and replaced but this wasn't my house and maybe Anna had noticed "Everything looks normal but… maybe it's just me" She told me.

"Why don't you go and unpack your stuff upstairs and I'll have a look around OK?" She just nodded and took her bag off me and walked up the stairs towards her room. I walked around the house but everything looked fine so I went upstairs and seen Anna standing at her chest of drawers where she keeps her underwear, she wasn't doing anything just standing there looking at it "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Derek someone's taken my underwear" She told me distressed "There are four pieces of underwear that are gone and they're not in my bag I took with me, they are gone. Someone has been in here and taken them!" She shouted and started crying, I grabbed her and hugged her.

I didn't want to leave her here alone so I told her to grab some clothes and we would go and stay at my place for the night and in the morning we would sort everything out properly and I would call Stiles' dad to come out tomorrow and then I will get Scott to come out as well. They were supposed to be keeping an eye on this place whilst we were gone and they were to tell me of anything that happened, wait till I see him and tell him about this!

We got to my place and everything was fine at my place which told me whoever it was is after Anna and not me which made me more nervous then if someone was after me. I know deep down that this was going to be a werewolf issue which mean that I was going to have to know sooner rather then later but I just wasn't sure how to tell her without her freaking out and trying to kill me or telling the town and getting an angry mob on me "What's the matter?" She asked and put her arms around me from behind.

"Just got a lot to think about, I don't want your worrying about this loser OK I'll get it sorted I want you to forget all about him and leave it all to me" I told her "Look go and have a bath and I'll put us on some dinner" She kissed my cheek and walked off to the bathroom and as she did that I got my phone out of my pocket and called Scoot "Get round to mine now" I stated and hung up the phone before he had a chance to speak.

Ten minutes later I was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner with Scott "I have a life you know I can't spend all of my life standing outside your girlfriends house… I went there four times a day for a couple of hours and when I wasn't there Scott went round there to keep an eye on it. Now I'm sorry that someone took some of her underwear but she's not my responsibility she's your girlfriend and your problem not mine, if you just tell her the truth then we can sort all of this out without people running around in secret" He told me

"I do want to tell her but I don't know what to tell her or how to tell her. What if she tries to kill me? What if she tells everyone? I'm worried that she's going to freak out and do something stupid" I said to him. Anna came out of the bathroom and she said hello to Scott who made himself scarce pretty soon after. Anna asked me what Scott was doing here and I had to make up a lie like I normally did "Anna sit down on the sofa I need to talk to you" I told her and she sat down.

"You're scaring me Derek" She said as I sat down next to her and placed my hand over hers "You're really scaring me Derek" She told me.

"Anna I need you to know that I love you and no matter what you see I'm still me. I'm still Derek your boyfriend and you need to trust me, I will never hurt you and you need to understand that" I told her and she nodded unsure of what was about to happen "Anna I'm not human…" I stood up in front of her "I'm a werewolf" I stated and she smiled first before laughing "Don't laugh Anna I'm being serious" I said and she looked shocked "I guess there's only one way to prove it" I made myself angry and transformed into my werewolf form.

She screamed and pushed me away from her and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her so I turned myself back human and went to the bathroom door asking her to unlock it but she just screamed and told me to leave her alone, I asked her again to open the door but she said no so I kicked the door open and seen her curled up against the bath crying "Go away! You're a monster leave me alone!" She screamed.

I went towards her but she pushed me again "Anna it's just me it's just Derek!" I shouted but she shook her head again "I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry but I couldn't lie to you anymore you needed to know the truth… This is why me, Scott and Isaac spend so much time together they are werewolf's too… I'm teaching them how to do everything the right way" I explained.

"You're a werewolf? I can't believe this! I should have known that you were too good to be true. I cannot believe I believed that you were the perfect boyfriend when all along you were this monster who turns into a wolf and howls at a full moon!" She exclaimed "You better tell me everything right now!" She shouted.

"Well where do you want me to start? I was born a werewolf and I lived with my family who were killed in a fire by my ex girlfriend because she was told something stupid and then I left and came back, my uncle bit Scott making him a wolf. The ex who burned my family came back to town and she died and I made a few more wolves because I was an alpha and I needed a pack, look I love you and my past doesn't matter all I care about now is my future with you" I said.

"Future? What sort of future can I have with you? This man that's after me it's because of you and what you are isn't it? All of this that's happening is because of you, you've dragged me into your werewolf life without even letting me know what I was getting into" She told me and stood up shoving past me and going into the bedroom.

"Anna listen to me I'm still me I'm still Derek" I told her but she just shook her head and turned her head away from me.

She turned back to me in anger and slapped me around my face which didn't really hurt and I expected it so I was braced for it "I need you to leave me alone right now. I think I'm just going to get my stuff and go home for the night" She told me and started getting her stuff together.

"I know I don't really have any right to ask this but please keep this a secret… If you have any feelings for me or if you ever had feelings for me then please keep this to yourself" I pleaded to her.

When Anna left she slammed the door closed behind her and I flopped down on the sofa but decided that I needed to go out and clear my head of all of my thoughts and when I started walking I ended up outside Anna's house, I seen her sit on her sofa and put her head in her hands and her shoulders started to shake. She was crying. After a couple of minutes she stood up and wiped her eyes before picking up a picture off her mantle piece and I knew it was a picture of us, she stared at it then threw it on the floor and fell down next to it.

I didn't mean to cause her all of this pain and suffering but she needed to know the truth about me, would she rather I lied to her until we got married? Had kids? Our kids started turning? I probably had no chance of that happening now. She was probably going to call me tomorrow and tell me never to come near her again or speak to her again and I would respect that if that was what she wanted but I want her to know how much she cared about me.

A car pulling up caught my attention and I seen a man running into Anna's house kicking down the door so I transformed into wolf form and was about to go into the house when I heard a gun shot and a scream "Anna!" I screamed as I ran into the house, the man that went in was about to run so I grabbed him and threw him against the wall which knocked him out. I rushed over to Anna and seen her laying on the floor holding her stomach and crying, I got my phone out and called Sheriff Stalinski and Scott who told me they were straight on their way over "Anna stay awake the ambulance is on it's way" I told with tears welling up in my eyes and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Derek" She whispered.

"Don't do that… don't say your goodbye's Anna" I said to her and grabbed her head and put it in my lap "Don't say your goodbyes. I love you too" I said and kissed her lips.

**Please review, thanks**


End file.
